Phoenix
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Hasta algo tan mundano como la sensación del viento en la cara se siente diferente. Como libertad, como un cambio; como el comienzo de un nuevo futuro por forgar. ( Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas")
1. I She is free

**Disclaimer** : Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

 **Estación** : Verano. **Palabra** : Viento. **Cantidad** : 291 palabras.

* * *

 **Phoenix**

 **Viento de cambio**

El viento caliente y seco del verano golpeó en su rostro. A la distancia sólo se podían observar las dunas con su dorada arena brillando bajo el sol del desierto, ondeando una y otra vez pareciendo no tener fin.

La caravana en la que se encontraba continuaba su camino en línea recta por las áridas tierras de Balbadd, y Morgiana no puede evitar pensar, mientras el viento juega con su cabello, las incontables veces que, en el pasado, sus desnudos pies habían recorrido ese mismo como una esclava.

Había sido la esclava de Jamil tanto tiempo, y sufrido los castigos de este por tantos años que sus esperanzas de libertad se habían marchitado poco a poco como una flor en el desierto y el miedo había florecido en su lugar, como un arbusto espinoso que sólo busca lastimar.

Lastimaba como lo hacia Jamil si ella no acataba una de sus ordenes; si ella intentaba escapar. Si Jamil le decía que saltara sobre su cabeza y aguantara la respiración debía hacerlo, porque él era su dueño; su amo.

Así había sido toda su vida, y así seguiría siendo por lo que quedara de su existencia. O eso había creído hasta que se topó con Alibaba y Aladdin, y que Goltas la liberase de su cadena más grande; el miedo.

Ellos le habían mostrado que había algo más grande fuera que solo servir a una persona; había un mundo que esperaba por ella. Y ella quería salir y volverse parte de ese mundo.

Alzó su rostro hacia el sol sintiendo la caricia del viento.

Hasta algo tan mundano como la sensación del viento en la cara se siente diferente. Como libertad, como un cambio; como el comienzo de un nuevo futuro por forjar.


	2. II She is a ice-cream

**Disclaimer** : Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Advertencia** : AU.

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

Estación: Verano. **Palabra** : Comida de época. **Palabras** : 117

* * *

 **Phoenix**

 **She is a ice-cream**

Alibaba observa a Morgiana recorrer con la mirada la lista de sabores de helados. De tanto en tanto le comenta algo respecto a algún sabor y la joven asiente analizando, por los comentarios de sus amigos y los nombres de cada sabor, cual escoger. Es la primera vez que prueba aquel postre y parece emocionada de hacerlo.

Aladdin piensa que Morgiana es como un helado en el más calido de los veranos; un postre cremoso de vainilla en salsa de frutilla. Ambos son increíbles y se derriten bajo el sol de verano.

Alibaba es el verano de Morgiana.

Aunque si se lo piensa con claridad, Morgiana en lugar de derretirse como helado; derrite. En especial a Alibaba.


	3. III She is hot

**Disclaimer** : Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

 **Estación** : Verano. **Palabra** : Calor. **Palabras** : 156

* * *

 **Phoenix**

 **She is hot**

El calor de aquella noche de verano provoca que una capa de sudor cubra su piel provocando que esta parezca brillar bajo las luces que iluminan aquella fiesta mientras ella baila. Su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música de forma fluida e hipnotizante. Siente aquello tan natural, y relajante que permite a su cuerpo moverse con soltura y libertad.

Su temperatura corporal aumenta. Se siente extasiada por aquella sensación nueva que la envuelve por completo.

— ¡Eres hermosa Morgiana!

El golpeteo de los tambores se acelera junto con los latidos de su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sonríe sin dejar de bailar mientras sus ojos cruzan con los de Alibaba.

El calor la envuelve por completo, un calor que nace en su corazón y provoca que sienta que está hecha de fuego.

Continua bailando mientras sonríe, guardando la esperanza de que la pasión de su baile le llegue a Alibaba como a ella sus palabras.


	4. IV She is a star

**Disclaimer** : Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Nota** : Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre: Querida Estación... del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas".

 **Estación** : Verano. **Palabra** : Noches estrelladas. **Palabras** : 291

* * *

 **Phoenix**

 **She is a star**

Se encuentra recostada sobre la fresca hierba junto a Alibaba y Aladdin mientras aprecia aquel estrellado cielo de principios de verano. Están cerca de la costa y la brisa marina le hace estremecer ligeramente, pero poca importancia le da a aquello cuando siente la cercanía de los cuerpos de sus amigos brindándoles calor.

Aladdin pregunta a Alibaba sobre las estrellas y constelaciones del cielo, y Morgiana escucha encantada uno que otro relato sin apartar la vista del cielo; encantada.

Se encuentra hipnotizada por las estrellas que brillan como hermosas piedras preciosas. Son millones que ponerse a contarlas le parece una estupidez.

— ¡Debe haber una estrella por cada persona!, seguro que hay una estrella para nosotros —comenta Aladdin mientras una enorme sonrisa nace en su rostro? y yo voy a encontrarlas.

Morgiana alza el brazo apuntando tres estrellas que se encuentran sobre su cabeza en línea recta.

— ¿Qué tal esas?

Alibaba resiste el impulso de decirles que no es así y les sigue el juego.

— ¿Por qué crees eso Mor?

—Esas tres están juntas y parecen brillar en conjunto como un equipo poniendo cada uno un poquito de su luz. La del centro es Alibaba-san, y la pequeña de la izquierda pero muy brillante es Aladdin-kun.

—Y a la derecha tu Mor, con tu fuerza que nos sostiene en los momentos más difíciles y nos haces brillar —habla Alibaba y las mejillas de la Fanalis arden.

— ¡Tienes razón Mor-san!, ¡ahí estamos nosotros; juntos como un equipo! —Aladdin extiende sus manos al cielo y comienza a saludar a "sus estrellas".

Siente la mano de Alibaba buscar la suya y no puede evitar sonreír al sentirlo entrelazar sus dedos.

Espera que su amistad sea como esas estrellas y continúen juntos brillando.


End file.
